Star Wars: Awakening
by LordRevan0400
Summary: What would have happened if Sev the clone commando lived after the battle of Kashyyyk? how would this affect the events of the Orgional trilogy? Many surprises and plot twists. Enjoy! (Based off of early concept stages of Star Wars Republic Commando 2)
1. Prolouge: Sev's Last Stand

Star Wars: Awakening

The Republic's war with the Confederacy of Independent Systems rages over Kashyyyk, homeworld of the Wookie race. As the relentless and seemingly never ending armies of battledroids swarm Kashyyyk, only the arrival of Master Yoda and the 41st Elite Corps will be able to sway the tide. As clone commando squad Delta fights to regain control of the Wookies' heavy guns, one commando is overrun, left to die by his brothers…

Sev fires at the B2 battle droid in front of him, shattering the circuits and felling it. He uses his gauntlet's vibroblade to destroy the optical receptors of another. He is hiding behind the massive wookie defense turbolaser battery.

I know I'm gonna die, but isn't this what you wanted Sev? A glorious death in battle?

He laughs bitterly to himself, "If I'm going to die, I'm gonna take as many of you bugs and tincans as I can with me!" He sees red everywhere as the droids surround the platform and fire with questionable precision.

They'll never hit me. I am a commando! Trained in the ways of the Mandoade and taught to fight to the last!

Pteew! Sizzle!

"Shit!" Sev can feel the blaster bolt burn a gaping hole in his armor, melting flesh and bone

Sev activates a thermal detonator and throws it at a hoard of B1 battle droids. The droids look down in confusion, one of them picking it up to inspect it.

Clankers can be so stupid. It's a wonder they can shoot at all with the minimum processing cores they have installed.

KABOOM!

Droid parts fly everywhere. Showering the ground with sparks and metal. The gun platform creaks with wood chunks zooming by, narrowly missing Sev's head.

Vshroom vashroom vashroom!

Sev shoots his DC-17m Interchangeable Rifle at the B1s, their frail bodies collapsing under the hail of fire. He brings out his anti-armor attachment

Their is no honor in such a weapons, but in my situation, the more fire power the better.

Ptew Ptew Ptew!

Sev's cover catches most of the blast, but eventually the massive gun platform loses its equilibrium. Falling off its supports and falling to the forest below.. The rest of the blaster fire hits Sev. His shields hold against most of the blaster fire, but eventually they give in. His armor starts to melt.

Gotta…kill a...few more

"RAAGH! I"LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU BASTARDS! "

Sev has a look in his eye that his team had only seen once Before, aboard the ghost ship Republic Assault Ship Prosecutor. Sev was captured and brutally tortured by Trandoshan mercs who had taken over the ship. After he was rescued and healed, Sev took off his helmet and told his CO," I will kill every single one of them. I don't care what I have to do. Their intestines will hang from the wall!" Sev's CO, or 'Boss', knew that look could only mean one thing. Bloodlust

Thump...BOOM! Thump...KAPOW!

Sev's anti-armor rounds blow holes in the platform, making it unstable, but also killing a large number of battle droids, a few geonosian warriors in the back catch some of the blast as well.

Grooooaaannn

Sev takes out both of his gauntlet blades. A look of bloodlust and murder in his eyes. He rushes into a hoard of Geonosian warrior drones, stabbing one in the face while slitting the neck of another. He falls into a rhythm, slashing and cutting through drone after drone.

Whistle, squish!

Sev feels a searing pain in his chest. He looks down and sees a spear in his chest. He feels at peace, strangely enough.

You know, I'll miss 'em. Scorch, my pod brother, always cracking jokes. He was my best friend. Boss, he was a good leader, cared for us. An honorable warrior too. Fixer was the serious sort, but he always did his job through thick and thin. I enjoyed trying to crack his shell. Heh...I guess I'm gonna die soon.

Sev dropped to ground coughing up blood, his vision dimming for what he thought for a final time.

Wait…are those wookie choppers?!

Attention readers, This is the prologue to my story, Star Wars awakening. Did you like it, hate it? Tell me in the reviews. Also, feel free to PM me. Constructive criticism is welcome! Lord Revan jumping into hyperspace!


	2. Back From the Dead

Hello readers, Lord Revan back with a new chapter! My computer has some *ahem* problems. (looking at you fucking windows 10!) I had to factory reset my entire computer. Also, school started. (fuck you SOLs) Also, I have decided that that talking from a past point of view, for example "Dodging a blow from His sword, i landed a hit of my own" Also, I will be writing most chapters in first person. Now, please do review, it does help my writing. Oh yeah, i dont own star wars blahblahblah. Now without further ado, chapter 2! (hey that rhymed!)

Chapter 2: Back From the Dead

Wookie POV

I piloted my Wookie air speeder, my gunner picking off battle droids as we zoomed by, passing Wroshyr trees in the Shadowlands below.

Hey! Are we near the village yet?" I yelled to my gunner.

"No! Wait… hold on a minute! I think I see a human!" He responded

"It's a Republic soldier! He's all alone! Wait, is he fighting all those droids alone?!"

I looked to the right of me, sure enough, there was a Clone Trooper fighting off hundreds of battle droids by himself.

Boom!

A round from what looked to be some kind of explosive launcher shook the platform the trooper was on. It caused the gun platform to start to destabilize. From what I could see, the Trooper was still fighting off these droids, and surviving! You can imagine my shock when the trooper let out a bloodchilling roar and charged into the fray, gauntlet blades out.

This man was a true warrior, I couldn't let him die. I wouldt not dishonor myself!

"Aim your blaster cannon at those droids! Cover me while we land. " I commanded the gunner.

" But sir, why would we save a Clone Trooper?! He is nothing but cannon fodder for the Republic!" My gunner asked, baffled.

" Look at Him! He is a warrior, and our honor demands that we aid a warrior in need!" I yelled with conviction.

At this point, the trooper was covered in the blood of his enemies and his own blood. We landed on the platform just as the trooper submitted to his injuries. The droids immediately turned their attention to us. They opened fire, but were cut down by the blaster cannon manned by my colleague. I ran into the hoard of droids and grabbed the trooper. He looked to be unconscious. A closer inspection would have to wait for later or we would both be killed.

I jumped back into the chopper with the Clone in tow. The chopper had taken a lot of damage, but we were able to escape. I began to examine the trooper more closely. I could now see that he was not like the other troopers I had seen. His left arm had a patch with a skull of some kind and the words 'Vode an'. His armor also looked different. It offered more protection than the average clone trooper armor, and by looking at the barely working HUD of his helmet, I could see that the suit also had shields. Definitely not like any Clone Trooper I had ever seen. His battle prowess was a sight to behold. I estimated that he was worth nearly thirty normal troopers. I would search the databanks once I got back to the village.

Sev POV

Darkness, that was all I could see and feel at first. But like almost like a computer, my senses slowly returned to me. First, it was my hearing. I would just make out many grunts and growls in my vicinity. Then, it was my sense of touch. I was strapped to something metal, I could also feel a piece of metal attached to my i could not figure out what it was. I could feel my injuries, and they demanded much more of my attention.. I felt like someone had surgically inserted 50 tiny Bull Rancors and now they were eating me from the inside. Then came my sight.

I could see a couple of wookies standing over me… Wait, Wookies?! Why am I strapped down by a couple of wookies?! Then it came back to me, the mission, and my last stand against the CIS scumbags, seeing wookie choppers just before I blacked out. So this is why I am in the care of these walking carpets.

"You are awake. We will ask you some questions, and we expect answers in exchange for saving your life.'

Why could I understand them? Wait… I felt around on my ear and took the piece of metal off my ear, and sure enough, it was a translator. I put it back on and answered.

"Alright, you scratch my back I'll scratch yours."

They gave him a confused look

"It means since you saved me, i will comply."

"Humans have very strange expressions."

 _Sigh_

" You are not like the Clone Troopers we have seen. Although they are honourable fighters, you are on another level entirely, cutting through those droids like nothing."

"I am a Republic Commando. We are trained to do what my more common brethren can not. We work in squads of four that we have trained with our entire life and were trained from a very young age by Mandalorians, the best warriors in the galaxy. I noticed you looking at my patch a couple of minutes ago. That skull is a mythosaur skull, the symbol of the Mandalorians."

" I see, you are a warrior of much higher caliber than the normal clones. My last question is if you have squad, where are they?"

"They were most probably forced to leave me or died during my last mission to man the defense cannons in your main village. The droids came at me, and I fought many of them off. But, ask you can see, it was not enough."

"That was all, i will let you rest. That hut over there is where you will be staying." He pointed at a hut in the distance.

'Way to fracking go, Sev. You've lost all contact with GAR High Command, and you don't have a fracking clue where your brothers are…'

"FORCE!"

I stabbed a tree with my vibroblade, the shards splitting all around me.

'Calm down, Sev. You know what happens when you get pissed off. Just CALM THE FRACK DOWN!'

I stabbed the tree again, this time making it groan a little from how deep the cut was.

I pulled out my sniper attachment for my gun, and focused on the tree.

'Breath in, breath out.'

Drawing a bead, i shot

Thunk

Grinning to myself, I couldn't help but laugh.

'Sniping always calms me down. I got still got it!'

'If we ever come under attack here, I need to have layout of the best sniping positions and where to set traps.'

Looking up to tower in the village, i saw my vantage point

'Perfect'

I went throughout the village, looking for funneling lanes and places the enemy would be most likely to attack

What i would never expect, was having to kill my own brothers.


	3. Unwilling

Hello Readers, back with another chapter! If you are enjoying my writing or have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism for me. Please leave a review. Also, I would like to thank my first reviewer, Midwich Cuckoo. Don't worry man, I'll read and Review your story soon, life has been busy.

Reviewing gives me motivation to write more, so if you want the chapters out faster, please review. It lets me know people care about this story and want it to continue. I do not write this for myself so much as I do it for others to enjoy. Thanks for reading, Revanites, and without further ado, Chapter 3! :)

Chapter 3: Unwilling

Klang!

I met the wookies wrist-attached blade and responded with a slash to his leg plates. He obliged with his own slash to my arm while I was vulnerable.

SCREEECH!

I brought up my other gauntlet blade to meet his. Sparks erupted as our blades clashed again, almost sounding like pissed off Krayt Dragons. Tarfle if definitely a worthy opponent. I have to admit, i always perceived wookies as savages, but as I have learned more, I have found that they aren't honorless barbarians, just different. Living with these beings for a couple of weeks has taught me much. They are magnificent in combat.

I performed a cross slash, the action too sudden to be stopped by Tarfle. He fell to his knees, nearly dead.

SIMULATION COMPLETE. DISCONNECTING.

The pleasant voice of an AI sounded off in my ears.

" BWHAHAHAH! You have even managed to best me my friend. You may not be a wookie, but you might as well be one!" Tarful grinned at me, although it is hard to tell when a wookie is pissed off or happy considering they bare their teeth for both.

" You didn't do so bad yourself, big guy. Guess I'm just too fast for you, huh?"

"That was just a simulation, you piece of Bantha shit! You could test my real strength. Try it I dare you." Tarful narrowed his eyes and grinned.

"Your on, furball!" I Grinned right back, cockily cracking my neck and knuckles

"Why I ought to-"

KABOOOM!

'Wait, are those fracking flames in the distance?!'

Tarful looked at me with a look of utter bafflement on his face. That was when the comms came on. A battered looking wookie appeared on the holotable, with what looked like blaster being fired at him. He and several other wookies looked to be hunkered down behind the trunk of a Wroshyr tree, taking cover. Explosions erupted all around them.

"Chieftan, we are under fire from Republic forces! I thought they were on our side!"

I stood there, frozen in shock. I saw Tarful yelling at me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. What the hell were clone troopers doing attacking the Wookies?!

"BLAST IT, LISTEN TO ME, SEV!" The wookie had an infuriated expression on his face, but I could see the fear hidden behind it.

"I'm… Sorry." I shook my head to clear it of all the conflicting thoughts playing gravball with my head. "What the sith is happening out there?!"

"The fracking Republic is attacking us! Our line is holding, but they are moving in AT-PTs ETA 10 minutes! We will not be able to hold if those walkers move in!"

" Tarful, lets go get our weapons and armor. You rally your warriors, while i'll stay back. I have an idea."

Tarful looked confused, but he trusted me seeing as I saved his ass so many times during hunting expeditions. He nodded and headed to the frontline.

I found my Commando suit in the Armory along with my rifle and all its various attachments. I rushed to the observation tower and climbed up. I took out my sniper attachment, and reconfigured my rifle into a sniper rifle. I looked and my ammo counter. 10 shots left. I really hoped i would not need them.

I turned on my comms and tuned the frequency to GAR (Grand Army of the Republic) radio.

"This is RC-1207 or 'Sev'. Please respond, i repeat respond!."

"This is Stormtrooper Sergeant Aequitas, What is it trooper?" A voice responded on the other end.

"Stormtrooper? What the force is a Stormtrooper? Why the frack is the Republic attacking our wookie allies?"

"Are on spice, commando? The New Order has triumphed over decadence of the Republic. Emperor Palpatine has forged peace. The separatist traitors are no more!"

No no no this couldn't be right. We are a Republic! This is not what we were bred to protect!

"Sir, surely you are mistaken. Where is your Jedi Commander?"

"The Jedi are traitors. They made an attempt on our great Emperor's life. They have been exterminated. Have you been living inside and asteroid IC-1207?"

"I was left behind on a mission that went south. I've been here for weeks. I ask again, why are attacking the wookies?"

"These barbarians exist only to serve the empire. They will be used as laborers to further our glorious ambitions. They were offered the opportunity to serve the empire, an opportunity which these uncivilized animals should be honored to have! They have declined our offer, and we are being forced to use violence."

My blood ran cold? How could this happen in just a few weeks? This is not the Clone Army I knew.

"I can see you up in that tower, Commando. Good thinking! Use that position so we can get an edge on these savages until our walkers arrive ETA 4 minutes. Hold on a minute… I've got eyes on Tarful. Kill him and you will severely weaken their will to fight!"

I felt something snap inside of me. I felt compelled to follow the order.

"Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders."

My scope lined up with his hand, my finger on the trigger.

Now, I might piss a few people off, but imma leave this on a cliffhanger. It's just too much fun trolling you guys. Don't worry, the next chapter will come out soon! Lord Revan, jumping in hyperspace! (I KNOW THAT'S CRINGEY AS ALL HELL, BUT FUCK YOU! IMMA DO IT ANYWAY!)


	4. Inner Demons

Hello, readers! Back with another chapter! I would like to discuss with you my plans for this fic. I plan on 3 books (maybe more) that are about 50,000 words each. This series will span from post clone wars to the yuuzhan vong war. Sev will be the main character up until around 10 years after Battle of Endor, then i will introduce my own OC, which will based upon myself. I think he will be interesting to say the least. Most people tell me im off my rocker, and I like it that way! Thank you Lord Lupr for following my story! It means a lot to me. If you other readers like this story, be sure to follow. If you don't have a fanfiction account, what are waiting for?! Go make one! Now, Also, if you guys want to suggest a new name for the story, go ahead! The name i have now is more of a place holder. I was thinking Star wars: From the Ashes because of the Empire rising from the ashes of the Republic. Now, onto the story, ya cheeky little bastards!

Chapter 4: Inner Demons

"Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders…"

These words were not my own. It was if I was being possessed by one of those spells those Nightsister bitches like to use.

"Good soldiers follow orders."

My finger started to pull the trigger

"Good..soldiers...don't follow orders."

I could see the stormtrooper sergeant stare at me behind his visor. " What the force are you waiting for?! Take the shot!"

I threw my weapon down beside me

"THEY THINK FOR THEMSELVES!"

"Insubordination! You will be court martialed! Arrest him!"

I picked up my rifle and fired. A hole appeared right between the eyes of the sergeant.

" This isn't what we've spent our life fighting for! Did our brothers die in vain?! Think for yourselves, brothers!"

They looked at me, and I thought for a moment, they were listening. I was wrong

Pow pow pow!

I took cover behind the edge of the tower. It wouldn't hold very long. I had to do something. Was what happened to me already happened to them? I have no choice…

KABOOM!

The charges i set on the bridge weeks earlier exploded, sending many clones falling to their deaths in the forest below. The wookies didn't know, but just in case we had to scuttle the village, I set explosives all over village in inconspicuous places. They were heavily armored, and would only explode if if detonated them remotely.

In the chaos that ensued, i took the opportunity to draw a bead on a flame trooper who was getting ready to burn the beleaguered wookie warriors. They were still advancing among their fellow clones, and I shot the flame tank on their backs. **The flame troopers are the ones from the episode 3 video game**.

The resulting explosion swallowed the troopers around him, including the other flame troopers. This resulted in chain reaction which took out an entire company of troopers and effectively stopped their ability to funnel infantry at the wookies. I climbed down from the tower and rushed to Tarful, who was hunkered down behind the Woshyr tree, which was mostly ash now.

"WHAT THE FORCE WERE YOU DOING POINTING YOUR WEAPON AT ME?!" Tarful looked at me like I was insane. Perhaps he was right.

"I don't know… It was like something snapped inside me and nearly forced me to kill you when that officer gave me the order."

"What officer? You were talking to them?!" Tarful gave me a suspicious glare.

"I was in denial! I thought they were making a mistake and tried to contact them. I thought they would stop!" I glared at him right back. I knew I was in the wrong here, but I wasn't going to let him intimidate me.

Tarful sighed and looked at me, "Do you know why they attacked us?"

"The-the officer told me that the Galactic Republic has been reformed into the Galactic Empire my Palpatine. He is now the emperor. The officer explained that the Wookies were offered the "opportunity" to serve the Empire. I have no doubt that from what they have done to this village, your service would have been more like slavery."

Tarful had rage rolling off from him in palpable waves. He roared so loudly that some birds that were hiding inside the forest below flew away, shrieking in terror.

"I KNEW THAT I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THOSE HONORLESS REPUBLIC POLITICIANS! I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT MY PEOPLE! I've BEEN CUT OFF FROM MY SUBJECTS FOR WEEKS AND THIS HAPPENS?! I should have been out there fighting in defense of Kashyyyk with Master Yoda. I have failed them…"

I stared at him with confusion evident in my face, "Wait, you were going to fight with the Grandmaster? I thought you couldn't take me back me back to my squad…"

Tarful looked at me with horror in his eyes, "I wasn't exactly telling the tru-"

HE COULD HAVE TAKEN ME BACK TO MY FAMILY?! TO SCORCH?!

"YOU FRACKING LIED TO ME?! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE MY BROTHERS AGAIN! YOU BASTARD! ILL KILL YOU!"

All I could see was red. My rage overtook me. All I remember was me trying to stab Tarful with my gauntlet blades, Tarful's shocked expression, and blood on my hands.

Wait blood?! No no no no no no… What have I done?!

I woke up in the medbay. Wait where is he?! I can't have killed him..

"I'm **cough** right here, you bastard." Tarful looked at me with anger and disappointment in his eyes.

"You should have told me earlier!" I glared right back

"You're not even going to apologize?" He looked even angrier

"Fine… I'm sorry alright?! Look, let's just start from the beginning." I looked down at my feet.

"We never really trusted from the Republic, so when we rescued you, we seized the opportunity to have a source of information about the GAR. However, the Separatists proved to be significantly more of a problem than we anticipated. Our people never got the opportunity to question you. I attempted to get info out of you subtly during our hunts, but you proved to be very resilient to this tactic. Over time, I grew to see you as a friend, and couldn't with a clean conscience get information out of you like that. We were going to go back to our original plans with the lull is Separatist activity as of late, but this happened. I truly am sorry for keeping you from your brothers."

It was a lot to take in, but he did say that he regretted it in the end, so I forgave him.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours. We are going to link up with the Wookie resistance and take over a Republic transport ship. We were wondering if you could make a rough schematic of the layout."

He pulled up a hologram of the ship. It was a Republic Assault Ship.

"Yeah, I think I can do that."

So, I realized in the middle of writing this that there was a plothole in previous chapters. Tarful participated in the main battle of Kashyyyk and helped Yoda escape Order 66, so I decided to improvise rather than redo all my chapters, while at the same time creating tension between our characters. Hopefully, my improvisation was cringey as all hell. This is Lord Revan, Jumping into hyperspace!


	5. Hope Never Dies

We have over 100 views people! FUCK YEAH! For those who did not accidently click on my story and immediately left, I thank you for staying with me! I know my first chapter sucked, and this story is not that great either, you have stuck with me. If you have an account, please do review! I want to know what I can do better. This story needs to be the best it can be. Also, much thanks to HeLIX159 for following my story! Knowing that people are interested in this story makes me want to write more. All I ask is that you guys review. I hope to give you many hours of entertainment and more. Now, on the story!

Chapter 5: Hope Never Dies

"We will need to take out the sentries and go through the maintenance tunnels. Remember, it is absolutely imperative you none of you get discovered. If you do, act like you were a wookie slave trying to escape. This mission CAN'T be compromised. Tarful and I will go through the tunnels that lead to the bridge, and our slicer will prevent an alarm while also hacking the automated turrets. Remember, those turrets will attack you the second you attack ship personnel. Wait until the turrets go offline, then attack. This should be accomplishable since most of the troops who were onboard have been deployed. Once we have taken the ship, I will impersonate a naval officer, and buy us time until the hyperdrive is ready. Any questions? Good. Tarful, Tvren, and Krron are with me."

As I donned my armor and made sure all my weapons had ammunition, I stared at my helmet. I always took pride in its Mandalorian design. I would restore the Republic, and honor my forefathers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we approached the Assault ship in the cover of night, I could see the sentries outside. I rolled behind a cargo box once the spotlights passed, and whistled. A clone looked around in confusion.

"You hear that? We should check it out."

As the two troopers went towards my position, I rolled towards another box fast enough so that they could not see anything in the cloak of night.

"There's nothing there, we get back to our position."

I had no desire to kill my own brothers, but they made their choice. I went behind them and stabbed them both in the neck with my gauntlet blades. I dragged them behind into the forest before the spotlights came around again. We waited for an opening in the patrols, and went inside. The few troopers we did encounter inside didn't put up much of a fight. We were able to take them out before they could sound an alarm. I went into a maintenance hatch with the wookies following behind. I could hear the snores of clones below. We must be above the barracks, it was essential that we be as quiet as possible.

Tarful slipped a little and I cringed as I heard a loud groan from the ducts.

"Hey, did you hear that?" We held our breath, hoping we would not be heard.

"It's probably a mynock we didn't find before we got here. We'll find it in the morning."

I almost let out a breath i had been holding, but i didn't to take the risk. I waited until we were out of earshot and breathed. I signaled to Tarful and his companions to keep moving. We didn't encounter any more complications on the way to the bridge.

As we approached the exit to the vent above the bridge, I pulled out some thermal detonators and gave some to the wookies. We dropped them below us into different locations.

"What's that sound? FRACK GET DOWN!"

As soon as the grenades exploded, we dropped down and fired on the crew while they were still dazed. The security turrets started to return fire, forcing us to take cover behind the consoles.

I spotted an officer going for the alarm. I shot him in the leg with my rifle and finished him with a shot to the head.

"Krron, hack the security mainframe so we can get control of those turrets!" He nodded and i covered him while he got to the mainframe. A trooper tried lined up his rifle with Krron's head, but my reflexes were faster. He was dead before he hit the ground.

I aimed at another trooper and fired a volley of bolts at him. He managed to avoid most of the shots, but still took at bolt to the shoulder. He fired back, but my shields deflected the blast and i finished the job. The last of the troopers were firing at Krron.

"Stop him from reaching that mainframe, or were finished. We need someone on the alarm! GO GO GO!"

I threw a thermal detonator at the group of troopers. They tried to jump out of the way, but most of them died or were maimed so badly they might as well be dead. I charged at the last two troopers and stabbed them with my gauntlet blades in the neck and twisted, killing them brutally but efficiently.

Krron reached the mainframe and started hacking it. I failed to notice one of the troopers crawl his way to the alarm and press the button. I watched in horror and shot, but I was too late. We all waited at the door and waited for the bridge to be stormed.

"Almost..there. Got it! The turrets should be on our side now."

I heard cries of surprise and anguish as the wookies began their attack with the assistance of the turrets. I picked up the my comlink expecting to get good news.

"Chieftan, they're slaughtering us! We need reinforcements now!"

I looked at Tarful, "I'll go down and help guys hold the bridge. I shouldn't be long." I cracked my neck and knuckles. He nodded.

I rushed down the hallway, reaching the armory, which was where the signal originated from. As I reached my destination, I nearly fell to my knees. I had failed them…

There were bodies everywhere, mangled husks a shadow of what they were in life. I checked the room, eager to find those who had wronged my brothers in arms. I was shocked when I saw a familiar uniform.

"S-sev? Is that really you?"

Look I like my cliffhangers. I can't help it. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter! This is Lord Revan, jumping into hyperspace!


	6. Divide and Conquer

Well Readers, it looks I am starting to grow a steady reader base. I have all of you to thank for this! I would not be writing people if nobody wanted to read it. It gives me a lot of motivation, and I know i do go a little overbaord with how much i thank you guys at the beginning of chapters, but I really am grateful. The only thing i ask of my readers is that they leave a review. It helps me learn to be a better writer and, in turn, create chapters of superior quality. It also lets me know that people do enjoy these chapters and voicing it makes me want to make more. Now, onto the story!

Chapter 6: Duty or Choice?

Surely I had to be hallucinating. This couldn't be real. My squad wouldn't just butcher like that without cause.

"Scorch? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU KILLED THEM!"

"They attacked us Sev! What were we supposed to do?! The Empire's hold on this system is shaky at best! Why do you care anyway, they're just savages. AND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

"Those "savages" rescued me! We were going to eventually reconnect with the Republic, but they attacked us instead for refusing to be enslaved!"

"Wait, aren't you with us? Don't tell me you're with them. Your duty is to the Empire!"

"My duty isn't to a government! I may love to kill, but I won't kill someone if they don't deserve it!"

Boss, after finally getting over his surprise, finally spoke up.

"You're my brother, Sev. Please, come back to us and leave all this behind you. It'll be just like old times."

"I can't do that. I won't serve them, not after all the lives of my brothers that were spent SO THAT THIS DAMN WAR COULD END! We may not have had a choice, but I will not serve an Empire that has wasted all that we have fought for!"

"Look, we will let you go this once. Call off your friends, and none of this ever happened."

I aimed my rifle at Boss, finger on the trigger. I would do what i had to if it came to that.

"I can't do that sir. The Empire has to fall, and it starts here. I give you this chance to leave, leave and do not report any of this to your superiors. Lie to them if you have to. I don't want to kill any of you, especially you Scorch, your all my pod brothers."

"Scorch, Fixer, incapacitate him and bring him back to the ship. I'll take care of these wookies."

"NO! IF YOU HURT THEM I'LL KILL YOU!"

I leaped at Boss, trying to grab his throat. He swung a fist to my right and tried to push me off of him with the other. The fist collided with my helmet and i stopped, shocked, for a split second. That split second gave him the time he needed to run out the blast door and close us in, trapping me with Scorch and Fixer.

Scorch took off his helmet and slammed it on the ground.

"I can't do it. I won't hurt my brother, and I won't let you hurt him either, FIxer."

Fixer stared at Scorch in bewilderment

"Scorch, we have our orders, we can't disobey them!"

"Are we Soldiers or pawns, Fixer? We get to decide that, and I've made my decision. I'm done being a pawn! I am not going to keep living like thi- AGGHH!"

They both dropped to the floor and began writhing in agony, what the hell was wrong with them. They picked themselves up, almost like machines. These shells were not the Fixer and Scorch I knew.

"Good soldiers follow orders…"

No, this couldn't be happening. That meant that whatever afflicted me back at the village was not an isolated case. There was something very, very wrong here...

"Incapacitate the subject."

They both lunged at me, trying to subdue me. I stabbed Fixer in the chest with my gauntlet blade, making sure not to hit any arteries or vital organs so as only to injure him.

"Subject has become violent, lethal force authorized."

Oh bantha shit

Scorch aimed at my back, i ducked and did a backflip to get behind him. I hit the pressure point on his neck, knocking him out instantly.

"TRAITOR! TRAITORS TO THE NEW ORDER WILL PERISH!"

Fixer fired a hail of blaster bolts at me. I threw myself behind a pile of cargo boxes and threw a stun grenade in his direction. The wound combined with the disorientation from the stun grenade would be enough to let me get behind him and hit his pressure point.

I sprinted to get behind Fixer, getting fired at all the while, but the stream of bolts was extremely inaccurate thanks to his wound and the stun grenade. I reached my objective and hit his pressure point. He was out like a light. I fell on my ass, panting from the sudden exertion and the earlier battles I had to fight, but my years in the Clone Wars had kept my body in good shape. I planted a breach charge on the door and, once the charge broke the lock, I shot down the corridor to help my friends in need. I wouldn't fail them again, not this time.

As I got to the bridge, my eyes fell upon two figures, in a dance of death. Tarful was engaged in combat with Boss, and the victor was still yet to be determined. Both fought with great skill, Tarful with his strength and ferocity, and Boss with his agility and lightning strikes. Tarful attempted to strike Boss with his gauntlet blade, but it was avoided by him. Boss retaliated with an attempted strike to Tarful in the knee. Tarful kicked his arm away, but not before Boss sliced the fragile tendons beneath the skin. Boss was worse for well as well though. That kick seemed to do some real damage on his arm.

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "3-8, leave this ship and never speak of what happened here, and you may live. Your betrayal of everything we fought for, no, bled and nearly died for has led me to disown you as a brother. I will let you live this once, but should we meet again, you will die."

Boss glared at me, i could feel the palpable fury behind his helmet, coming off in waves of anger and hatred.

"You are not the Sev I knew. The Sev I knew would not have hesitated to kill his enemies. He was ruthless and cunning, and he would certainly not have worked with savages! You shall die here, commando, now pray to whatever gods you believe in to save you from my wrath!"


	7. Divided We Stand

Hello Readers! Back with another chapters. I know these chapters are short, and they take a while to produce, but I do have a life I have to take care of. However, i will not abandon this story, you have my word on that. All I ask is that my readers review so I can do better. I also had some family issues recently. Lets just say I am not on speaking terms with my father and most likely will not be for a long time. If you want to know more, you may PM me. I could not do this without you guys! Cheers! Oh, and I experimenting with recommending songs with chapters. If I am not too lazy and have time, i may go back and recommend songs for chapters. The song for this chapter is: Beat You by Wattwhite

watch?v=Y2Pg_ZsVTDo.

Now onto the story!

Chapter 7: Divided We Stand

We circled each other, looking for openings that we could take advantage of

"You don't have to do this, 3-8. We are brothers for Sith's sake! Stop now, and leave!"

" I won't let a traitor leave this ship alive! My brother died when we left him!"

He lunged at me. Blades clashed against blades, again and again we struck. I went for his leg and he went for my head. He knocked my blade away and I caught his. I tried to push him down, but he twisted out of my grasp. Another flurry of blades against blades, to someone else, our battle probably looked like the fires of Mustafar.

While he was recovering, I slashed his tendon, but I left myself open in the heat of the moment, and 3-8 slabbed my arm. We both cried out in pain, but still stood proud.

"Give it up. Even if you kill me, the others will not let you live! Come back to us, 3-8! Leave the Empire behind!"

"You know I can't do that. I will bring you down! You killed these poor men! I will bring justice!" He gazed at the bodies of clone marines and officers on the ground.

"Then you have made your choice."

I clicked at flashbang behind my back and lobbed it at him. He was caught off guard by my unexpected move and stumbled, blinded my the grenade. I tackled him, but even blinded, the woosh of my strikes intended to be driven home into his heart were felt my him. He blocked attack after attack, but I knew he could not keep this up forever. No man is perfect, and he was no exception.

In desperation, he headbutted me, cracking both of our visors and stunning me the most. 3-8 noticed my weakness, and exploited it. With my blackened vision and ringing ears, I never saw it coming.

I felt the blood pouring out of my chest, and a spike of pain brought me out of my stupor.

'Maybe dying won't be so bad, I feel so tired...' A feeling of warmth crept over me as my vision dimmed.

NO! I couldn't leave this world! I had something to live for! My friends needed me, and I would be damned if I would abandon them now!

My adrenaline kicked in full time and everything seemed photorealistic. I could see every dust particle, every tiny scratch on my armor. My pain melted away. I had something to fight for, and I was not buried yet!

I pushed off 3-8 and tackled him like a frenzied Acklay, rapidly striking, spark flying and blades heating to the point of nearly catching fire. HE WOULD NOT WIN! NOT TODAY!

3-8 kept up with my strikes, but the chink in the armor presented itself. 3-8's head was exposed as he was focused on keeping me off his chest. I cracked his visor and finally shattered it, and what I saw would stay with me for all of my years.

I saw myself, my own eyes. They were filled with hate and anger, with a nagging tendril of fear. This could have been me, I could have followed this path. I had the same DNA, the same mind. I shook it off, I had to.

"I'm sorry, brother.." Tears flowed down my face. I never my brother, my own flesh and blood. I had saved him, laughed him, protected him, confided in him. Now, I had to kill him.

I ended his life, and part of my spirit left with him.


	8. The Path Ahead

Dear Readers, I am going to start with a massive apology. I have not posted in weeks. I am not going to pretend I have an excuse, but tensions in my family are near an all time high. As you could imagine, this puts terrible stress on me. However, it is still not an excuse to leave my readers in the dark, and for that I apologize. I won't give up on this story, and I will see it through. I would not have gotten this far without my readers and give thanks to every one of you. Now, on to the story.

Chapter 8: The Path Ahead

I had to stay strong. Showing weakness now would surely mean all our demises. I had a responsibility, and I sure as hell wasn't going to ignore them.

"Get any data on the troopers that you can. I need to know what is messing with our minds. Make sure sure the ship is still broadcasting to the Republ- I mean Imperial fleet in orbit. We can't afford to have them thinking anything is wrong."

The remaining wookies on the bridge saluted me and got to work. I Desperately needed sleep, and I needed to be in top condition if we were going to make it off this rock in one piece. I went to the barracks and climbed into one of the beds, sleep claiming me.

"We could have been a family Sev. Why did you betray your family. We offered you freedom, but you betrayed us."

The mangled corpses of my squad surrounded me, blaster holes in their chest and a putrid odor coming from their skin.

"NO DAMNIT, YOU FORCED MY HAND! I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!"

"You killed us, and you will forever feel our pain! SUFFER FOR ETERNITY!"

I started to burn, my screams being drowned out by the crackles and popping of the fire that consumed me. My skin blackened, blisters forming all over it as the flames licked my body.

"NO!"

I awoke drenched in sweat, shaking uncontrollably.

'I can't dwell on that nightmare. I have a job to do, and I'll die before I see it through. Besides, Scorch and Fixer aren't dead yet. I can still save them.'

I waited a while for the shaking to subside, and got up from my bunk. I made sure I was stand straight. I couldn't show weakness in front of them, not now. The bridge wasn't too far away from the barracks, most likely so emergency response teams could get there faster in case of attack. They obviously couldn't get there fast enough.

I arrived at the bridge and beckoned two wookie tech heads over to me.

"Have you been able to find anything about why my brothers so suddenly switched sides?"

"Data found within the bridge terminals combined with our own knowledge on cybernetics suggest that there is a chip inside their brain that forces them to think differently than they otherwise would."

" basically mind control?"

"Basically."

"Is there a way to remove it without damaging the victim?"

"We believe so, but the process is very lengthy along with an extended recovery period."

"Could you free my squad?"

"The process will take a few weeks, but we believe that it is possible."

"Start on them then. I am going to speak to the Imperial Fleet in orbit. They have no reason to expect free thought or disobedience from their clones."

I sat at the holo table in the bridge. We took a couple of clone troopers in there and threatened to kill them if they revealed us so it would look like the bridge was still operational and nothing was off.

The table sprang to life and a man who looked to be in his 50s materialized on it..

"I presume you are the Admiral in command of this fleet, sir?"

"I am. Why are you contacting me and not the admiral?"

"The Admiral is in the medbay. He seems to have gotten a disease brought back by one of those filthy natives, the savages…"

"Shouldn't his subordinate be speaking to me?"

"A Wookie war party assaulted our ship while most of our regiment was deployed. We managed to fight them off, but with severe casualties. Most of the bridge crew was KIA, sir. I am the highest ranking soldier at the present hour."

"Very well soldier. What is your number and name? What other business do you have with me?"

"IC-1207 or "Sev", sir. Delta Squad. Do I have your permission to breach atmosphere and set coordinates to Kuat Drive Yards for repair and a new captain?"

"Ah, Delta Squad? You have a lot exploits under your belt. You have my permission, commando."

" Thank you, sir. Sev out."

I moved to the nav terminal and turned to one of the wookies near it.

"Set coordinates to the unknown regions. From there we will find a planet unknown to the Empire to settle down on."

"Of course, sir!"

I saw Tarful walking into the bridge. I stepped in stride beside him.

"How are things are your side, Tarful?"

"We have rounded up most of the prisoners, including your commando brethren. What do you suggest we do with them?"

"I want What is left of my squad to be taken to the medbay, the rest should be kept in cells until we can remove their chips."

"Chips?" Tarful gave me a befuddled stare.

"Oh, I forgot to mention it. Your tech heads have found out why the clones have switched sides so suddenly. The medical personnel we do have will be performing surgery to remove the chip."

I watched the viewport, the stars blurring into a mesmerising blob as we jumped into hyperspace.


End file.
